


Awesome isn't Genetic

by DaintyCrow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Non-Canonical Character - Freeform, Stilinski Twins, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' Bruder ist „besorgt“, dass Derek ihm das Herz brechen könnte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awesome isn't Genetic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Awesome isn't Genetic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/734093) by [rarepairenabler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairenabler/pseuds/rarepairenabler). 



„Bitte sag mir, dass du nicht in Derek Hale verliebt bist“, seufzte Sam plötzlich und allein das war genug, damit Stiles seine Cheerios wieder ausspuckte und zu husten begann. Man sagte solche Dinge nicht einfach am Frühstückstisch. Außer natürlich man wollte eine große Menge Milch auf seinem T-Shirt. Sam schien sich allerdings gar nicht dafür zu interessieren; er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Stiles mit seinen unglaublich umbrabraunen Augen anzustarren, als er auf Stiles' Antwort wartete.  
„Was zur Hölle, Mann?“, rief Stiles empört, während er sich einen neuen Löffel mit Frühstückszerealien in den Mund stopfte, wobei Milch aus seinen Mundwinkeln lief und sein Kinn hinunter tropfte. Er aß nicht unbedingt am ordentlichsten.  
„Bist du oder bist du nicht hoffnungslos in den Captain des Lacrosse-Teams verknallt?“, frage Sam, machte daraus eine Schow, indem er jedes Wort so langsam sagte, als sei Stiles ein Idiot.  
„Hey, was meinst du mit 'hoffnungslos'?“ Stiles sah ihn an und Sam warf ihm einen bemitleidenden Blick zu. Wie sehr viele Dinge sorgte das dafür, dass er Sam schlagen wollte. Sehr fest.

„Das wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass du dich in jemanden verknallst, der zu meinem Freundeskreis gehö-“  
„Weil du mit der ganzen Schule befreundet bist, du Arschloch“, spottete Stiles und snipste verirrte Cheerio in Sams Richtug. Sam wich einfach aus. Bastard.  
„Ich sag's ja nur. Attraktiv, intelligent, unerreichbar. Das ist ganz klar dein Typ.“  
„Ich habe keinen-“ Stiles errötete und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Bin ich wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen?“  
„Vor einer Woche hast du versucht den Kerl auf meiner Party mit deiner Comic-Sammlung zu verführen. Wobei ich dir durchaus zugestehen muss, dass ich niemals einen Mann mit solchem Bartwuchs gesehen habe, der sich so von Comicbuch-Charakteren begeistern lässt.“  
„Seine betrunkenen Analysen über Batmans Charakter waren ziemlich gut.“ Stiles grinste und Sam sah aus, als würde er gegen das Bedürfnis ankämpfen, die Augen zu verdrehen.  
„Außerdem verbringst du beinahe jedes Lacrosse-Spiel damit, ihn anzustarren und zu sabbern“, zählte Stiles' Zwilling sachlich auf, während er sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar fuhr. Die Länge ihrer Haare war eine weitere Sache, die die Zwillinge nicht gemeinsam hatten. Stiles hatte sich entschieden ab der dritten Klasse die Haare ganz kurz schneiden zu lassen, und dieses eine mal, als er versucht hatte seine Haare wachsen zu lassen, hatte Sam ihn deshalb endlos lange aufgezogen. Nur wenig Leute hatten immer Probleme damit, sie auseinander zu halten.  
Abgesehen davon hatte Sam auch leichten Bartwuchs, worauf er sehr stolz war. Stiles konnte sich keinen Bart stehen lassen, ohne wir ein absoluter Idiot auszusehen, nicht das Sam nicht wie einer aussah. Sam hegte auch eine starke Abneigung gegenüber kariert, und er hatte nicht viele Leberflecken, nur den einen über seinem Mundwinkel.

„Das stimmt nicht“, entfuhr es Stiles. Okay, vielleicht doch. Ein bisschen. Aber Dereks Hintern anzustarren war fast schon wohltuend und oft brauchte er etwas, um die lächerlichen Übungen des Coachs zu überstehen. Während der ersten Woche hatte Coach Finstock darauf bestanden, sie die Bilinski-Zwillinge zu nennen, und in der zweiten Woche hatte er es ganz aufgegeben, sie auseinanderhalten zu wollen.  
„Doch, es stimmt. Und ich weiß wie du dich verhätst, wenn du verknallt bist. Du wirst ganz zappelig. Du hast das ganze Spiel lang auf deinem Handschuh gekaut. Und als Derek sich runtergebeug hat, um das Siegestor zu machen, hast du dir selbst mit dem Lacrosse-Stick ins Gesicht geschlagen.“  
„Ich war begeistert, okay! Das Team hatte gerade gewonnen! Das nennt sich Teamgeist, und auch Bankwärmer haben so etwas, weißt du?“, gab Stiles bestimmt von sich, aber er wusste, dass das nicht wirklich etwas bringen würde. Sam kannte ihn besser als jeder andere – bedauerlicherweise.

„Aber sicher doch. Das ist Schwachsinn. Guck, ich denke, dass es meine Pflicht ist, als dein älteres Geschwisterkind-“  
„Du bist nur eine verfluchte Minute älter, Trottel.“  
„-dich vor dir selbst zu schützen. Vielleicht ist es meine Schuld, dass du wegen mir das Gefühl hast, dir höhere Erwartungen setzen zu müssen, weil du das Gefühl hast, das du besser sein musst.“  
Stiles schnaubte. „Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig auf dich Idiot. Und falls ich jemanden als Vorbild suchen würde, dann würde ich jemanden nehmen, der weniger Haargel benutzt. Aber egal. Was macht dich so sicher, dass er 'unerreichbar' ist?“  
„Er ist nicht schwul“, begann Sam wieder in seinem dummen, sachlichen Tonfall. Stiles wartete auf weitere Ausführungen, aber stattdessen verkrampfte sich nur der Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders.  
„Okay … würde es dir was ausmachen, mich aufzuklären? Denn ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er die ein oder andere Andeutung gemacht hat, als er mir betrunken erzählt hat, dass meine Augen wie Sonnenschein wären. Was irgendwie etwas komisch ist, wenn es um Komplimente geht, aber ich nehme es dennoch an. Und das letzte Mal, als ich nachgesehen habe, war diese ganze sich gegenseitig an den Hintern fassen noch eher eine Fußball-Tradition. Und normalerweise findet es auch nicht in den Duschen statt. Also werde ich hier nach Bauchgefühl entscheiden.  
„Ich schwöre, er ist nicht-“, bestand Sam darauf und Stiles' Augen weiteten sich.

„Oh mein Gott.“  
„Was?“, fauchte Sam und verschränkte unruhig seine Arme vor der Brust.  
„Du magst ihn. Du bist in Derek Hale verknallt.“  
„Sei nicht dumm. Er ist nicht mein Typ.“  
„Er ist absolut dein Typ. Heiß ist dein Typ. Oh mein Gott. Du hast versucht ihn anzumachen, stimmt's?“  
„Was? Nein.“  
„Oh Gott, und er hat dich abgewiesen und das ist noch nie zuvor passiert und entweder ist das hier deine Art mich 'zu beschützen' oder ein eifersüchtiges Arschloch zu sein, oh mein Gott!“  
„Würdest du bitte aufhören, dass zu sagen“, stöhnte Sam, aber Stiles ignorierte ihn.  
„Nun, ich würde mir um mich keine Sorgen machen, großer Bruder. Ich denke nicht, dass Derek mir irgendwann demnächst das Herz brechen wird. „Stiles zuckte mit den Schultern, während er nach einem Apfel griff. Sam zog verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Darek und ich treffen uns bereits seit einer Weile“, gab Stiles bekannt,als er den ersten Biss nahm. Sam gaffte ihn an.  
„Ernsthaft? Du? Derek? Ich meine, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich für Typen interessiert, die aussehen wie Langweiler.“ Sam lachte ungläubig auf, und dieses mal Schlug Stiles doch zu.

„WIR SIND EINEIIGE ZWILLINGE, DU VOLLIDIOT!“


End file.
